Meteorite
thumb|right|250px|Un meteorite da 4,5 kg, 19 centimetri Il meteorite è ciò che rimane dopo l'ablazione atmosferica di un meteoroide (cioè "piccolo" asteroide) entrato in collisione con la Terra. In pratica è ciò che di esso raggiunge il suolo. Quando entrano nell'atmosfera i meteoroidi si riscaldano fino ad emettere luce, formando così una scia luminosa chiamata meteora, bolide o stella cadente. Contrariamente a quanto comunemente si ritiene, il riscaldamento non è prodotto dall'attrito, ma dalla pressione dinamica generata dalla fortissima compressione dell'aria di fronte al meteorite. L'aria si riscalda e a sua volta riscalda il meteorite. Più precisamente per meteorite si intende un corpo di natura non artificiale ed extraterrestre, di conseguenza relitti spaziali precipitati o tectiti non sono meteoriti. I meteoriti possono presentare sulla superficie piccole cavità chiamate regmagliti, simili alle impronte lasciate dalle dita sulla creta fresca, dovute all'ablazione selettiva dell'atmosfera che vaporizza più facilmente minerali a più bassa temperatura di fusione. Nome Tutti i principali dizionari indicano la parola meteorite come sostantivo maschile o femminile''Giacomo Devoto e Gian Carlo Oli. ''Il dizionario della lingua italiana Devoto-Oli. Casa Editrice Felice Le Monnier S.p.A., Firenze, 1990. p. 1153.Cortelazzo-Zolli. Dizionario Etimologico della Lingua Italiana. Zanichelli, 2000.Il Vocabolario Treccani su CD-ROM, versione 1.0, Istituto della Enciclopedia Italiana, 1997.Nuovissima Enciclopedia Generale De Agostini. Volume XIII, Istituto Geografico De Agostini S.p.A., Novara, 1988. p. 88 lasciando quindi libertà di scelta. Tuttavia, se si osserva l'uso che ne viene fatto, si può notare come vi sia una certa prevalenza nell'utilizzo del genere maschile quando ci si riferisce al materiale che è sopravvissuto del meteoroide originale ed è giunto al suolo magari frammentato in centinaia di pezzi (es. "il meteorite Sikhote-Alin è caduto nel 1947"), e del genere femminile quando ci si riferisce ad un esemplare specifico (es. "ho tagliato una meteorite") o ad un meteorite di cui è stato recuperato solo un unico campione (es. "la meteorite di Bagnone è la più grande d'Italia") o se comunque sta parlando delle meteoriti come rocce (es. "le meteoriti ferrose"). Impatto con la superficie terrestre La maggior parte delle meteoriti si disintegrano in aria, e l'impatto con la superficie terrestre è raro. Ogni anno si stima che il numero di rocce che cadono sulla Terra delle dimensioni di una palla da baseball o più si aggiri sulle 500. Di queste ne vengono mediamente recuperate solo 5 o 6; gran parte delle rimanenti cadono negli oceani o comunque in zone in cui il terreno rende difficile un loro recupero. Le meteoriti più grosse possono colpire il terreno con forza considerevole, formando così un cratere meteorico (o cratere da impatto). Il tipo di cratere (semplice o complesso) dipenderà dalla grandezza, composizione, livello di frammentazione e angolo d'impatto della meteora. La forza della collisione di una grande meteora può causare disastri di grande entità. In tempi storici, sono stati registrati danni di piccola entità a proprietà, bestiame e anche persone. Nel caso in cui la meteora sia un frammento di cometa, composto per lo più di ghiaccio, il riscaldamento può provocare una notevole esplosione, senza che alcun frammento del meteoroide sopravviva. Si ipotizza, secondo alcune teorie correnti, che l'evento di Tunguska sia stato causato probabilmente da un caso di questo tipo. Più in generale si può dire che una meteorite trovata sulla superficie di un qualche corpo celeste è un oggetto venuto da qualche parte dello spazio. Infatti sono state trovate meteoriti sia sulla Luna che su Marte. Le meteoriti, recuperate subito dopo essere state osservate nell'attraversamento dell'atmosfera o nell'impatto sulla superficie terrestre, vengono chiamate cadute. Tutte le altre meteoriti sono note come ritrovate. A tutt'oggi sono oltre 1000 le meteoriti cadute presenti nelle maggiori collezioni mondiali, mentre sono ormai oltre 31000 quelle ritrovate. Ogni meteorite ha un nome specifico che deriva dal posto dove è stata trovata, di solito la località abitata o la caratteristica geografica più vicina. Nel caso in cui più meteoriti vengano trovate nello stesso luogo, al nome della meteorite vengono fatti seguire un numero (Allan Hills 84001) o più raramente una lettera (Dimmitt (b)). Classificazione Le meteoriti sono state divise tradizionalmente in tre grandi categorie: rocciose o aeroliti (composte principalmente da silicati), ferrose o sideriti (composte per lo più da una lega di ferro e nichel), ferro-rocciose o sideroliti o miste (che contengono sia metallo che roccia in proporzioni paragonabili). Le ferro-rocciose si dividono in due gruppi: quelle composte da una matrice metallica con inclusioni rocciose sono chiamate pallasiti, quelle con una matrice litoide con inclusioni metalliche sono chiamate mesosideriti. La suddivisione classica delle meteoriti ferrose era di tipo strutturale. Ecco lo schema classico principale: * Meteoriti Rocciose o Aeroliti ** Condriti ** Acondriti * Meteoriti Ferrose o Sideriti ** Atassiti ** Ottaedriti ** Esaedriti * Meteoriti Ferro-rocciose o Sideroliti ** Pallasiti ** Mesosideriti La moderna classificazione divide le meteoriti in gruppi secondo la loro struttura, la loro mineralogia e la loro composizione chimica e isotopica. In particolare le meteoriti ferrose sono suddivise in base alla loro composizione chimica. Ecco lo schema di classificazione moderno dettagliato: * Meteoriti primitive ** Condriti *** Condriti Ordinarie **** H (anche dette olivine-bronziti) **** L (anche dette olivine-ipersteni) **** LL (anche dette olivine-pigeoniti o anfoteriti) *** Condriti Carbonacee **** CI **** CM **** CR **** CV **** CO **** CR **** CH *** Condriti E (Enstatiti) **** EH **** EL *** Condriti R (Rumuruti) *** Condriti K (Kakangari) * Meteoriti differenziate ** Acondriti *** Acondriti primitive (PAC) **** Apulcoiti **** Winonaiti **** Lodraniti **** Ureliti **** Brachiniti *** Acondriti asteroidali **** HED (Vesta) ***** Eucriti ***** Diogeniti ***** Howarditi **** Angriti **** Aubriti *** Meteoriti marziane (SNC) **** Shergottiti **** Nakhliti **** Chassigniti **** Meteoriti marziane OPX (ALH 84001) *** Meteoriti lunari (Lunaniti) **** Brecce da impatto **** Basalti lunari ** Ferrose (o Sideriti) *** IAB *** IC *** IIAB *** IIC *** IID *** IIE *** IIF *** IIIAB *** IIIC *** IIID *** IIIE *** IIIF *** IVA *** IVB ** Ferro-rocciose (o Sideroliti) *** Pallasiti **** Gruppo principale (MGP) **** Eagle Station (ESP) **** Pallasiti Pirossene (PXP) *** Mesosideriti Condriti Le condriti sono meteoriti rocciose con la stessa composizione chimica dei planetesimali, cioè quei piccoli corpi freddi che si formarono nel sistema solare primordiale. I principali elementi chimici presenti sono idrogeno, elio, carbonio, azoto, nichel e ferro. L'86% delle meteoriti cadute sulla Terra sono condriti: prendono il loro nome dalle condrule presenti al loro interno. Le condrule sono sferule di minerali mafici con grani di piccole dimensioni, indicativi di un rapido raffreddamento. Le condriti hanno in genere un'età di 4,6 miliardi di anni (quindi risalenti alla formazione del sistema solare) e si ritiene che abbiano origine nella fascia principale degli asteroidi. Come esattamente si formino è un argomento tuttora fortemente dibattuto tra gli scienziati. Circa il 5% delle condriti è costituito dalle condrite carbonacea. Le condriti carbonacee contengono acqua e tracce di materiale organico, inclusi a volte amminoacidi. Gli amminoacidi trovati nelle meteoriti sono di vari tipi, una parte di essi sono gli stessi che formano tutti gli esseri viventi sulla Terra: tutti gli amminoacidi contenuti nelle condriti carbonacee sono metà levogiri e metà destrogiri, questo dimostra la loro origine chimica in quanto gli amminoacidi di tutte le forme viventi sulla Terra sono esclusivamente levogiri. Al loro interno sono stati trovati anche dei grani presolari, e la loro composizione isotopica è simile a quella del Sole. Si pensa che le condriti siano materiale inalterato della nebulosa solare originaria. Meteoriti differenziate Le acondriti compongono circa l'8% del materiale caduto sulla Terra e si pensa che derivino dalla crosta degli asteroidi più grandi. Sono simili alle rocce ignee terrestri. Tra le acondriti sono comprese le meteoriti lunari e le meteoriti marziane, chiamate anche meteoriti planetarie per distinguerle da quelle asteroidali di consistenza numerica notevolmente maggiore. È di attualità la discussione sull'origine di alcune acondriti provenienti da altri corpi celesti differenziati: l'attenzione è rivolta principalmente sull'asteroide Vesta e più recentemente sul pianeta Mercurio. Il 5% delle meteoriti cadute sono invece ferrose e contengono leghe di ferro-nichel; queste meteoriti derivano probabilmente dal nucleo di qualche pianeta o asteroide che si è spezzato. Il rimanente 1% è costituito da meteoriti ferro-rocciose, che sono intermedie tra le due. Si ritiene che un'enorme meteorite, o meglio un asteroide propriamente detto, sia una delle cause dell'estinzione di massa dei dinosauri (assieme ad altre specie), e altre meteoriti di almeno alcune delle precedenti estinzioni di massa. Cadute thumb|right|250px|La [[Meteorite Willamette è la più grande meteorite trovata negli Stati Uniti e la sesta più grande al mondo. Pesa 15.200 kg.]] Il primo avvistamento studiato scientificamente che avvenne nei pressi di una città abitata è quello verificatosi il 16 giugno 1794 alle 19:00 a sud-est di Siena, in Toscana. Un esemplare della meteorite di Siena, raccolto e studiato da Ambrogio Soldani, è esposto nel Museo di Storia Naturale dell'Accademia dei Fisiocritici di Siena. Per approfondire vedi la voce Pioggia di meteoriti di Siena. La caduta di "pietre" a L'Aigle, in Normandia, il 26 aprile 1803 alle ore 13:00, è considerato l'evento che convinse definitivamente gli studiosi a credere che le meteoriti fossero oggetti provenienti dallo spazio. Nella tabella sono elencate alcune tra le meteoriti più grandi ritrovate sulla superficie terrestre. Danni a persone, animali o cose L'unica vittima registrata causata da una meteorite è un cane egiziano, che rimase ucciso nel 1911 (vi sono però notevoli dubbi sulla veridicità dell'intera storia). Negli anni ottanta la meteorite Nakhla, vista cadere nel 1911 appunto a Nakhla in Egitto e responsabile della presunta morte del cane, venne riconosciuta come una rara meteorite marziana, capostipite delle nakhliti. Il primo e unico caso, in tempi moderni, di una persona colpita da una meteorite accadde il 30 novembre 1954 a Sylacauga, Alabama, USA. Una meteorite di circa 4 kg ruppe il tetto di una casa e colpì la signora Elizabeth Hodges nel suo soggiorno, dopo essere rimbalzata sulla radio. La signora non ebbe altre conseguenze oltre ad una ferita superficiale. Riguardo ai danni provocati dalla caduta di meteoriti esiste un'ampia casistica* What Damage Have Impacts Done to Humans in Recorded History?* Chronological Listing of Meteorites That Have Struck Humans, Animals and Man-Made Objects (HAMs), tuttavia non sempre nelle statistiche si fa distinzione tra oggetti artificiali, come i rifiuti spaziali e i meteoriti veri e propri. In alcuni casi, come per esempio il 9 ottobre 1992 a Peekskill, New York, USA* e il 26 marzo 2003 a Park Forest, Illinois, USA* sono stati documentati i danni causati dalla caduta di meteoriti: a Peekskill è stato perforato il bagagliaio di un'auto e a Chicago è stata distrutta una stampante. Note Bibliografia * O. Richard Norton. The Cambridge encyclopedia of meteorites. Cambridge, Cambridge University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-521-62143-7. * G. J. McCall, Meteorites and their origins, Uk, David & Charles: Newton Abbot, 1973. *Frank M. Delillo, The encyclopedia of space USA, New York 1989 Voci correlate *Acondrite *Alan Hills 84001 *Asteroide *Bolide *Cometa *Evento di Rio Curuça *Evento di Tunguska *Impatto astronomico *Meteoritica *Sciame meteorico *Tsunami Collegamenti esterni * Meteorite Museum Gallery - Hand Samples Meteorite Museum University of New Mexico - Institute of Meteoritics * Shock Effects in Meteorites * Some interesting meteorite falls of the last two centuries Categoria:Minaccia Spaziale